


The mudding life / On hold

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [12]
Category: Love - Fandom, Mudding - Fandom, malec - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Dirty boys and girls, F/M, M/M, sex and more sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39





	The mudding life / On hold

When Alec, Izzy, and Jace got out of their luxury car and looked around the first thing that came to their minds was, so this is what, hell looks and feels like on earth. They looked at each other but said nothing. They got the last of their things out of the car before it pulled away. They looked at each other again. Then they looked at their mom's new home. They started in the house when they heard someone.

"Hey, hey there."

They turned around to see a red-haired girl in a pair of cutoffs and a guy in longer cutoffs than the girls.

"Hey, there now. Y'all new here for the Summer or longer?"

Alec, Izzy, and Jace looked at each other. But Izzy answer.

"We are living here now with our mother."

The guy smiled at Izzy.

"Cool."

Izzy smiled back at him. Jace was looking at the red-haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Jace."

"I'm Clary. Are y'all busy later?"

They looked at her.

"No we're not," Jace said.

"Okay, would y'all like to going mudding with us and some friends?"

"Mudding?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, wear something old. Pick y'all up in about 30 minutes?" Clary asked.

They looked at each other. 

"Okay," Jace said.

~~~

Thirty minutes later, they heard something like thunder. They went outside to see the biggest truck ever. When the door opened, a guy jumped down. He walked over to them. 

"Hi, my name is Magnus. Clary asked me to meet her here."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Okay, she should be coming soon," Izzy said.

As Izzy finished what she was saying Clary, and few other people pulled up in the driveway.

"Does someone want to ride with me?" Clary asked.

Jace ran over to her, Izzy went over to the cute guy that smiled at her earlier. Alec just looked at everyone.

"Want to ride with me, hot stuff?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec.

Alec looked at him.

"Sure."

Magnus helped Alec into the truck by grabbing his ass and then pushing him up into the truck. Alec turned and looked at Magnus. His face was pinkish looking.

"I hope that's not the only time I get to grab your ass tonight," Magnus said with a smile.

Alec's face was red now. He could feel the heat from his face. Magnus was still smiling as he got in on his side. He looked at Alec.

"Ready for some fun?"

Alec nodded. His face was starting to go back to pinkish now. Magnus wink at Alec, making his face all red again.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


End file.
